Her Unrelenting Possessiveness
by Transcendent Sacred Courage
Summary: The hero has always been the victorious one in many tales. Yet, what would happen when Hyrule's hero, Link, gets abducted by a woman named Cia, a dark sorceress that has desired him for as long as the Triforce existed? No matter what Link does, Cia counters him, causing him pain and becoming increasingly sexual due to his attempts to escape her castle. Will Link survive?
1. Unfortunate Circumstance

_"Lady of Darkness...I do not know what you seek from me, but leave me alone," Link, the destined Hero of Hyrule, said firmly. "Judging by your horrendous aura, you mean no one any good. So I would advise you to depart from these lands, never to return."_

_"Never. I will not leave, not when I have what, or should I say, **who**, I sought for **such **a long time," Cia, the Dark Sorceress, purred. "Come off of this high horse you seem to stand on, dearest Link. You think you can best me? Pathetic. I am nearly ranking with the gods, yet you have the audacity to still face a lady of my caliber? Hmm...quite admirable...and yet...extremely unintelligent all at once."_

_"Silence! You speak nothing but nonsense!" Link exclaimed. "You opened the Gate of Souls, causing monsters to flood various lands! They laid siege to them, destroying nearly everything they encountered and killing anyone that stood in their way! You caused the peace in Hyrule to cease! If it were not for me and my friends' assistance, Hyrule and those other places would most likely cease to exist right now!"_

_"Link...you ever fight a woman before?" Cia inquired, grinning sinisterly. "No. Why do you ask?" Link countered. "Because...you are going to witness, and feel, my incredible power," Cia answered, chuckling, a black aura surrounding her body. "This is not even a fraction of my strength, dearest. When I am through with you, love, you **will **know the **true **meaning...of **pain**!"_

_Dark Sorceress Cia vanished, Link turning in all directions to locate her. Cia suddenly reemerged in front of Link, striking him in his chest with an open palm, a black aura about her extremity. The blow caused Link to slide backwards, yet, he manage to hold on to the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. Link thrust the Master Sword into the ground to stop himself from sliding, Cia charging toward him at an excessive rate. Link readied the Hylian Shield in front of him, Cia teleporting out of sight once more._

_Unexpectedly, Link was grabbed by his throat, slowly being lifted into the air. Link gradually felt his life force leaving him, causing him to feel light-headed._

_"Link...I can cause you so much pain should you continue this pointless battle. Discard your weapons and come with me," Cia demanded. "If you do, your worthless friends, and the entire world, will be spared from my unparalleled wrath. Trust me, dear."_

_"You can go to the depths of hell, Cia! Let me go!" Link snarled, lifting the Master Sword. "Who has a vast amount of pictures of someone in their home? No...who has pictures of someone who does not even know them? You are a creepy, insane lady that belongs in an asylum! If I have the opportunity, I will send you there for mental help!"_

_"Shut up! You have said enough, love!" Cia cried, tightening her grip on Link's throat, slamming him onto the ground, her hold unrelenting._

_Dark Sorceress Cia straddle Link's waist, Link feebly attempting to strike her with the Master Sword, only for it to be effortlessly taken from his grasp between two black aura-covered fingers by Cia. Cia tossed the Master Sword aside, kissing Link's forehead, nearing his ear._

_"I told you, did I not? I am stronger than you, dear. You do not stand a chance against me, your admirer, your true love, your soul companion," Cia whispered seductively, subtly thrusting against Link. "You had one of the strongest weapons ever created yet you failed. If I did not care for you, I would have been killed you! Hmm...if you had powers of your own, maybe you would have managed against me, but such is life. We cannot all be blessed and talented."_

_"...Fuck you...Cia..." Link retorted, falling unconscious. "Oh? Is that so? Well, that is exactly what I am going to be doing to you, love," Cia purred. "Over, and over, and over, I will ravish your well-developed body. You will eventually see things from my perspective. Until then, discipline is in order."_


	2. Heroic Plotting

_"Let me out of here, Cia! What is your problem?" Link asked angrily, clutching the metal bars. "Hmm hmm hmm! My problem, or fixation, is **you**, dear. Do you not understand that? Such a shame," Cia purred, ambling from the darkness, holding Link's hands in her extremities. "You will never comprehend what you do to me, love."_

_Dark Sorceress Cia held Link prisoner in the lowest part of Hunimya Castle, interrogating him merely for pleasure. Cia knew Link was a noble soul, never parting with anything important. Link's purity and heroism intrigued Cia, always ready to hear what valiant words he will spew at her. Though Cia knew Link despised her, she remained calm, allowing Link to eat the finest foods, bathe, even permitting him to roam free for a time. Cia never forgot to appoint guards to accompany Link, so in the event that he attempted to escape or do anything rash, they would quickly subdue him, and report him to her expeditiously._

_"You ready to talk, love? If we are going to live in this castle together, the least we have to do is communicate. No...that is top priority!" Cia surmised. "I would rather talk to a brick wall, Evil Lady!" Link retorted, pulling his hands away from Cia. "Why do you like me so much? You are wicked while I am chaste. You must have me confused with another person. Or perhaps another Link."_

_"No... You are every Link reincarnated, love. And...I do not have you mistaken for another. **You** are what I am looking for," Cia asserted, sauntering through the metal bars, cornering Link. "You...you truly are a beautiful boy..."_

_I do not like her near me! She is so...creepy! It is almost as if she sees through me! I hate that! She stares at me as if...as if...no! I have to devise a plan to get out of this damned castle! Lana and everyone else will probably worry since I am nowhere to be seen. They may start a search party soon. Lana...everyone...please, do not die or get captured like me. If you do, then all hope may be lost. Cia will win._

_Cia secured her arms about Link's neck, pinning him in the corner of his cell._

_"Cia...you...you..."_

_"Hush, love. It is just you and me. This is our time alone, so relax while I take care of you for eternity," Cia purred, kissing Link's lips. "No! Are you insane? I will die either because of you or old age!" Link vociferated. "I am a sorceress, Link. Have you forgotten? I am like a goddess compared to the rest of you," Cia boasted. "I will concoct something that will have you living an everlasting life. So, you need not worry, love."_

_"You truly are crazy. Get away from me," Link stated, attempting to shove Cia off of him. "You are not stronger than me, dear," Cia claimed, restraining Link's arms against the black brick wall. "How many times must I tell you this? Without your worthless weapons, Link, you are powerless. You are special, but not so special as to have your own powers. The Triforce of Courage is not yours; the goddesses are merely **lending **it to you. You were not born with supernatural gifts like me. So stop it!"_

_Link seemed surprised that Cia yelled at him, but that had no affect compared to what she just stated. Link was indeed blessed, but he was not special like Lana, who had her own powers; creating barriers and using mystical abilities was fantastic from Link's perspective. Link had nothing but a sword. Link was grateful for his talent with a blade, but magical aspects was something he did not possess unless it was an item. A trinket was adequate, but it was not Link's own._

_Link looked away from Cia, his resistance ebbing._

_"Link...I am so sorry, okay? I-"_

_"No...you are right, Cia. You...are absolutely right," Link admitted, tears welling in his eyes. "Cia...if it is not too much, can you please leave me be for a while?"_

_Did I just...did I just make Link...cry? What...? What have I done?_

_"Uh...sure...but...behave," Cia said dejectedly._

_ With impending black tears on the rise, Cia quickly teleported from Link's cell, Link releasing his smoldering sadness by his lonesome. _


	3. A Nearby Angel

"Link...where are you? I miss your heroic presence," Lana, the Light Sorceress, said dismally, wiping tears from her eyes, sniffling.

After the team cleared the Valley of Seers of all opposition, they set up a campsite miles from Hunimya Castle, as to avoid a sneak attack from Cia and her malignant forces. The group rationed their remaining supplies, seeing as how the Valley of Seers was not a lush land. Lana stated that Cia gains her goods by pirating from other nations, setting up occupation sites in those countries to maintain control of their resources.

It has been four days since Link's disappearance, the group truly missing his positive aura, leadership, courage, and humble disposition. Lana was unable to cope well with the situation, finding herself wandering around the forsaken Valley of Seers in hopes of getting clues as to the whereabouts of Link, much to the team's disapproval for they were worried she would be attacked.

During the day, Hunimya Castle was heavily guarded, Lana on one occasion almost being beaten gravely, raped, and captured. Lana's powerful magic saved her; her martial arts were not exceptional. At night, Hunimya Castle's security was not as strict, so Lana dared to chance sneaking on Hunimya Castle grounds for hints.

Lana had a feeling that Cia may have kidnapped Link during their fight. Cia would never let anything happen to Link, so Lana was not concerned about Link being threatened.

Lana crept up to the mezzanine, discovering the Master Sword on the ground. Lana attempted to wield the Master Sword, only to return with a bleeding hand. Though Lana was pure of heart, the Master Sword accepted no one but Link. However, that aspect did not cease Lana from using telekinesis, lifting the Master Sword from off of the ground. Lana sensed Link's aura emanating from the Master Sword, his presence strong from within Hunimya Castle.

Lana hurried from the mezzanine, hiding behind a boulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Link...can you hear me? Link, please!" <em>Lana exclaimed. _"Who...who are you?" _Link inquired. _"Lana, Link. Your best friend! Remember? Please..." _Lana responded. _"Lana? Lana! Is...is that truly you? Please say it is!" _Link cried. _"Yes, it is, Link! I...I am glad to hear your pleasant voice again!" _Lana replied happily. _"Link, listen. Can you tell me your current position and health?"_

_"I am not hurt for the time being, and I am being held in the dungeons. They are...surprisingly clean, to say the least, Lana," _Link answered, chuckling softly. _"Link...has Cia...tried to do things to you? Like...try to molest you, maybe even rape?" _Lana questioned, becoming slightly irate. _"Too many times to count, Lana. Cia is obsessed with me! It is creepy! Admiration is respectable, but obsession is unhealthy!" _Link replied, shivering. _"Nothing has happened between us yet, but she is too strong, Lana. She overpowers me easily! She...she...I do not know, Lana. Cia...is fear itself..."_

_"Link, no! Cia is nothing!" _Lana shouted angrily. _"Lana, Cia was right. Though I have an eternally reborn spirit with unbreakable nerve, I do not have my own means of fending off powerful foes without some kind of weapon,"_ Link claimed despondently, impending tears surfacing._ "I...Lana...I am not like you. You are special. Very special. You have ways of keeping predators away from you. I do not."_

_Link...he thinks I am special? No one has ever told me that. Ever. Even in his current predicament, he still gives encouragement to others. That is why I love him. That is why I love you so much, Link. _

_"I was almost raped, Link. I almost died trying to find you! I may have powers, but there will always be someone stronger than I am," _Lana professed.

_"No...Lana...I am sorry..."_

_"Link...you listen to me!" _Lana asserted._ "You have braved the worst over your lifetimes, using what you achieved on your journey to your advantage. You are resourceful, Link. You do not need superpowers to overcome odds. You use your wit. You always have...love..."_

_"Lana...I..."_

_"Link, do not let the odds discourage you!" _Lana announced resolutely. _"You never let it before! Even...even if you were to...pass on from an evil being...you always leave an opening for the next brave person that qualifies to subdue the wickedness. You never give up! That is the Link I know! That...that is the Link I...love..."_

_"Lana...thank you. Thank you so much!" _Link said gratefully. "_No, Link. I should be thanking you, for all of your backbreaking work. Time and time again," _Lana stated. _"Now, I am going back to the campsite, Link. I have the Master Sword with me. I will devise a plan with the group to get you out of that disgusting hellhole! Link...I promise I will be back for you. If I do not, then you have every right to hate me forever. I shall see you soon, Link! Do not forget!"_

* * *

><p>Lana rushed back to the rendezvous point, Link lying on the metal bench.<p>

_I could never hate you, Lana. You are the best. You are the woman that surpasses the rest._


	4. Lana, Will You Save Me?

_"Link...that...that feels so good. I love how you treat my body. Do I...do I taste alright to you, dear?" Lana purred, closing her eyes, leaning her head back. "Of course you do, dearest. I could do this all day," Link said, kissing and sucking Lana's delicate toes. "Oh, you are just the sweetest!" Lana cooed, lying on her back on the grass. "Come here, Link. Take what rightfully belongs to you."_

_Link spread Lana's alluring legs, lying on top of her nude form. Link slowly penetrated Lana's shaved, moist womanhood, Lana securing her arms around Link's neck, moaning blissfully. Link kissed Lana's lips, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting her. Lana groaned blithely, fastening her legs about Link's waist, Link's thrust becoming aggressive. Lana shouted in exhilaration, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Link passionately loved her body._

_Lana's womanhood began contracting around Link's manhood, signaling her impending climax. Lana screamed in euphoria, squeezing Link as she released, Link's thrust becoming forceful as he neared his apex. Link kissed Lana's lips, moaning vehemently into her mouth as his orgasm gave way. Link laid atop Lana, breathing heavily, nuzzling her neck, holding her dearly._

_"Link...can we do this often? Please?" Lana inquired, repeatedly kissing Link's cheek. "Any...anything you want, Lana," Link responded._

_Lana chuckled softly, which Link seemed to take as a humorous gesture. However, when Lana's chuckle became hysterical laughter, Link's mind went blank._

_"Lana, why are you laughing?" Link asked. "Oh, you silly boy. You will __**never **__know what you do to me," Lana stated, her voice husky and seductive._

_Link pushed himself up, realizing the woman he made love to was not Lana. _

_"Damn it, no! Anybody but you!" Link claimed harshly. "Oh come now, my love. Tell me you did not enjoy taking your dear sorceress's body," Cia purred, batting her eyes enticingly. "I must say, you can get rather aggressive. But, I love that about you, sweetheart. You truly know how to please a woman."_

_Link attempted to eject himself from Cia's womanhood, but she held him steadfastly._

_"Oh no. You will not get away from me that easily," Cia said, flipping their position. "Now, I am going to ride you for a long time, love. I hope you enjoy it. A fair warning, though: I can get rather animalistic as well, honey. So prepare yourself."_

_As Cia commenced bobbing on Link, moaning lustfully, his vision and mind faded to black._

* * *

><p>Link awoke in his cell on the bench, sweating. Link slowed his breathing, gradually sitting up. Link struck the wall with his fist, frustrated.<p>

_Lana...please hurry. This place is truly getting on my nerves. I would do anything just to be by your side again._


	5. Group Dispute

"Lana, I am glad you returned safely once more," Zelda said sincerely, smiling softly.

Lana merely observed Zelda blankly before displaying the Master Sword to the group. Lana secretly envied Zelda for having Link, no matter what lifetime they were in. Lana knew that if she were to act the same as Cia, then Link, her sole love interest, would have no choice but to lay her to rest with the Master Sword. Though Lana was Cia's good half, Lana was still her own being, regardless. Lana did not understand why fate did not let Link choose what he wanted, but she reluctantly accepted it, even though her soul begged otherwise.

"Ah. I see you managed to get the mystical sword back, sweetie," Darunia, the Goron Chief, admired. "Indeed, Darunia. You have risked so much, Lady Lana. For that, you have my gratitude," Impa, leader of the Royal Guard Army, commended. _"Yes. With the Master Sword, we still have a fighting chance. Great work, Madam Lana,"_ Fi, the Mystical Sword Spirit, stated. "Yeah, I guess. It's just...you should be more careful, Blue Hair. I mean, you almost got your ass fucked by horny monsters," Midna, the Twilight Princess, chastised. "Good thing they didn't do much damage to your clothes. We'd have seen all your goods. Try asking one of us to go with you next time or have a better plan in mind."

"I beg your pardon? I did not see you move your hide from this campsite in search of Link!" Lana retaliated indignantly, glaring at Midna. "What nerve of you to criticize me for looking for the one person that is capable of saving us all!"

"Now, now, ladies. We can resolve this peacefully," Darunia suggested. "Yeah. We would be peaceful if _someone _used their _brain_ instead of their _ass_!" Midna taunted. "Fuck you, you damned imp!" Lana exclaimed angrily, summoning a blue electrical discharge about her right hand, Impa swiftly intervening by embracing Lana from behind. "You have been nothing but sass ever since I met the likes of you! Get your huge ego out of your ass and actually assist with the cause, you pretentious bitch!"

"We have to keep calm, everyone. If Link were here, he would highly disapprove of this foolishness," Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, reprimanded. "Whatever, _royal highness_!" Lana claimed bitterly. "Miss Impa, please let me go. I need to take a walk."

Impa hesitantly released Lana, Lana glowering at everyone, especially Midna.

"I will rescue Link with or without you idiots!" Lana snarled, dispelling the electricity around her extremity.

Lana dashed away from the meeting vicinity, feeling hostile, lonely, and aggravated.

_I am coming for you, Link! I will save you myself if I have to!_

"Impa, please scout her. Make sure she does not encounter any danger," Zelda ordered. "Yes, your highness," Impa obeyed, bowing.

Impa stalked Lana, keeping her within eye sight.

"Now, in the meantime, we need a strategy in case Lana and Impa's circumstance ascends drastically," Zelda said to her allies.


	6. Link, I Am Sorry

Dark Sorceress Cia lied on her queen-size bed in her sleeping quarters, nude, fantasizing about Link. Cia did not mean to make Link cry; she knew he was a strong young man, but also knew the truth could devastate the strongest of warriors. Cia proceeded massaging her shaved womanhood, moaning, lightly squeezing her left breast.

_I want to take Link now, but...I feel he is not quite ready. In addition...I feel like a rat has been trespassing. It could be Link's worthless friends trying to save him, but my Hunimyian Army has my life energy supporting them. So whatever those fools try will be repelled. And you, Lana, if I __**ever**__ see you again, I will make you pay! In fact..._

Cia ceased her masturbation session, instantly clothing herself in her usual Dark Sorceress Uniform, calling her Hunimyian Staff to her with an open hand. Cia sauntered toward the belcony, opening the glass double doors. Cia ambled outside, peering below, gradually realizing that the Master Sword was missing.

_I knew it. I knew I had a damned rodent snooping around my castle grounds. But who? No one other than darling Link can wield the Master Sword. Oh well. That thing was giving me a headache. Yet, it also can be my undoing. I will figure something out, but in the meantime, I think I will tease my sweetheart some more. Oh, Link! Here I come!_

"Mistress Cia! We have an emergency! We have an intruder! Please open the door!" the Dinolfos Captain named Gabdinga exclaimed. "You idiot! You are suppose to be my elite warrior! If we have an intruder, then why the hell did you not sound the damned alarm?" Cia countered irately. "Oh...sorry..." Gabdinga responded pitifully, scratching his head. "You dumbass! Do we have troops pursuing this person?" Cia screeched, swinging her bedroom door open, glaring menacingly at Gabdinga.

"Uh...y-yes, ma'am. They are giving chase as we speak," Gabdinga answered nervously. "You fucking ass! Move it! I will deal with this myself!" Cia yelled, conjuring her Hunimyian Bird Mask, placing it on her head, shoving pass Gabdinga.

_I will never understand Cia and that creepy mask she wears. That thing gives me the chills big time!_

* * *

><p>"Lana! You actually came! Thank you!" Link shouted happily. "Shhh, Link! Keep it down, okay? The guards do not know that I am down here," Lana said. "Besides, I am a woman of my word, Link. I would never leave you stranded. Now, how to get you out of here without attracting attention..."<p>

"Lana, I need the Master Sword to defeat Cia," Link stated, outstretching his hand between the bars of his cell. "Yes, I know. I put it in this aura sheath because you had the original baldric and scabbard," Lana explained. "The only problem is that I cannot touch it; only through telekinesis can I near the Master Sword."

"Lana, the Hylian Shield and my other stuff must be somewhere in this dim castle. I truly need that equipment," Link claimed solemnly. "Link, your safety is top priority right now. The team and I will try to salvage them after Cia's defeat," Lana reasoned. "Now, I will use a spell to break the lock-"

Unexpectedly, Lana was struck across her face with a sharp right punch, Lana landing on her side.

"I should have known it was you, you meddlesome bitch!" Cia growled, her eyes glowing crimson. "You stay the fuck away from Link! He is mine and mine alone!"

"Leave Lana alone, Cia! Take off that ridiculous mask, too!" Link sassed. "Link...I am going to pretend I did not hear you say that, okay dear? Next time you smart-mouth me, I will fuck you to the point of you wishing for death!" Cia threatened. "You disgusting bitch..." Link whispered scornfully, recalling his dream.

Cia approached Lana, dispelling her Hunimyian Bird Mask and Hunimyian Staff, cracking her knuckles. Lana gradually stood, summoning the Deku Spear. Cia motioned for Lana to make an assault, an arrogant grin on her visage. Lana thrust the Deku Spear at Cia, Cia catching the Deku Spear with one hand, setting the wooden weapon ablaze instantly. Cia's sinister laughter reverberated about the dungeons as Lana wiggled her hands to cool them down, Cia's eyes reflecting the fire.

Dark Sorceress Cia abruptly ceased laughing, lunging expeditiously at Light Sorceress Lana, grasping her shoulders, repeatedly striking her in her stomach with her left knee. Lana doubled over, coughing, Cia shoving Lana against the wall. Cia electrified the tip of her fingers, striking Lana's pressure points relentlessly, Lana's screams of anguish had Link tearing up. Cia partially thrust her electrified fingers through Lana's shoulders, Lana's body becoming limp from the excruciating corporal punishment.

"That is enough, Cia! Stop!" Link vociferated.

Cia removed her bloody hands from Lana's punctured shoulders, throwing her onto the ground. Cia rolled Lana over onto her back, straddling her, ruthlessly punching Lana.

"Cia stop! Please! I...I will do anything you want! Just stop! Lana is not even fighting you!" Link cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

Cia ceased striking Lana's bruised countenance, staring at Link surprisingly patient, waiting for him to proceed.

"How could you do this to her? How could you do this to the most genuine, giving person ever? Lana is your better half!" Link screamed, his tears pouring. "You can do with me what you will, but I will _always _despise you, especially after what you did to Lana!"

Cia growled fiercely, black tears forming in her eyes. Cia released a deafening roar, teleporting from the dungeons.

"L-Link...I am...worthless..." Lana surmised, crying. "I...told you...I would save you...yet you...saved me. See...I told you...you did not...need superpowers to make...a difference."

"Lana...please. Say no more. You did not deserve that kind of cruelty," Link wept.


	7. You Are Always Mine, My Precious Link

"Lana... Dear, can you move? Please tell me you can move," Link said worriedly, grasping the metal bars tightly.

Lana could barely move her arms, using her legs to maneuver herself toward Link's cell instead. When Lana was near Link's prison, Link squatted to her level, Lana sluggishly outstretching her delicate hand through the bars.

"L-Link... Do you have...potion? Please," Lana stated weakly, her eyes half-closed. "I can heal...myself, however...the damage Cia...did to me is...extensive. The process...would be too...slow."

Dark Sorceress Cia was kind enough to leave Link with all of the potions and rations that he acquired throughout his quest. Link searched his pouches for a red or blue potion, pulling out one bottle of red potion, his last one due to his friends' need during the conflict that transpired days ago. Link reached through the bars, supporting the back of Lana's head, slowly pouring the red potion into her mouth. The effects of the red potion immediately commenced, Lana's punctured shoulders and pressure point wounds gradually healing until her skin was pristine. Some of Lana's strength returned as well, but she knew it would be unwise to challenge Cia again, especially since Cia was emotionally unstable at the moment.

Lana crawled through the bars, Link allowing Lana to rest her head on his lap, Link softly stroking her hair.

"Everything is going to be fine, Lana. I promise. But...I just do not know where to start," Link claimed uncertainly. "Link...change Cia. Though I am her good half, that does not mean Cia is completely horrid. Change her, Link. Please..." Lana said lamentably. "What? How? As strong as she is, without the Master Sword, Cia would probably do more than just choke me if I am unprepared," Link stated. "Change...her heart, Link. Only _you _can do this," Lana claimed. "Though Cia and I are different personalities, we are the same person, harboring the same emotions... Yes, I, as well as Cia, love you, Link. So...ease the darkness in her heart."

"Lana...I...I...I do not know. This is all so sudden and complicated," Link professed. "I like you very much, Madam Lana, but Cia... She is a different story..."

"There you are, Lana. I have been looking for you," a voice said from outside of the cell. "I loss track of you when all of those damned monsters became aware of your presence. I had to fight my way through hordes of those irksome bastards."

Lana and Link looked toward the source of the voice, surprised to see Impa and a mysterious yet beautiful woman beside her.

"Link, what happened to her? She does not look well," Impa deduced, analyzing Lana thoroughly. "Lana and Cia fought, but Lana was at a disadvantage against Cia's strength," Link stated. "Cia did not even use magic; most of what Cia used on Lana was brutal martial arts."

The enigmatic lady sauntered through the bars, laying a gentle hand on Lana's forehead.

"Hey, Blue Hair. You doin' alright? I need ya to hang in there for me, okay?" the female claimed kindly, grinning, displaying a fang.

Lana observed the woman meticulously, trying to decipher who she was. Lana gasped when she figured out who the lady was.

"You... Midna, right? What happened?" Lana inquired. "Well, I think the curse that bitch put on me started to wear off. Impa sensed it weakening and used some of her Sheikah magic to permanently remove it," Twili Midna, the Twilight Princess's true form, explained. "Listen everyone. The guards are still on patrol. We need to get out of here to avoid an encounter with them. Or worse: Cia," Impa advised. "Impa, the remainder of my stuff is somewhere in this castle," Link said. "I apologize, Link, but that will have to wait. If Cia gets you, it will be over for good this time," Impa stated gravely. "You will just have to improvise."

Link carried Lana bridle-style, walking over to Impa. Impa teleported everyone out of the dungeons, keeping in mind to have Link and Cia separate as much as possible unless it was them battling to the death.

* * *

><p><em>I do not care how much you hate me, Link! You are mine! Just you wait! When I visit you in the dungeons again tomorrow, I will ravish you, claiming you as my own! I will mark every part of your delicious body and there will be nothing you, or anyone, can do to stop me! My love for you is eternal! It exceeds time itself! I will show you what a woman like me is capable of! You shall see, dearest!<em>


	8. Escape to Jakeetania Island

Dark Sorceress Cia was within her personal restroom, washing her beautiful visage. Cia grasped a purple washcloth, drying her face with it. Cia stared at her reflection in the mirror, grinning sinisterly.

"Well, you are looking gorgeous as usual, Cia. Link will think so as well when you get through with him," Cia purred conceitedly, licking her lips lustfully, chuckling wickedly.

* * *

><p>Cia ambled down to the dungeons, gleefully anticipating her and Link's forced union.<p>

"Oh, Link! I have come to give you a special present!" Cia sang happily. "I just wanted to...apologize for-"

Cia looked inside of Link's prison, greatly surprised to find it empty. Cia grasped the bars of the cell, bending them, stepping within the confinement. Cia clenched her fists, her infamous temper preparing to release itself.

"What the fuck is this? Where is Link? Gabdinga! Get your sorry ass down here now!" Cia bellowed angrily, punching a large hole within the black brick wall. "Y-yes, M-Mistress C-Cia," Gabdinga stammered anxiously, teleporting inside of the voided incarceration. "Do you _see _what I see? Well? Do you?" Cia yelled impatiently. "Uh... An empty cell block, Mistress. Why are you showing me this?" Gabdinga questioned. "Besides... It smells...kind of good in here."

"Still your fucking tongue before I cut it out!" Cia vociferated fiercely, glaring malignantly at Gabdinga. "My _sweet_ prize... My _dearly_ beloved... My _fucking_ treasure you assholes were _suppose _to be guarding! Why in the hell do you think I would be showing you an empty prison, you dumbass!"

"Mistress, my sincere apologies. How about...how about I start a search party and recapture him? Does that sound good?" Gabdinga offered. "...Fine... Just bring him back. In fact, I will be searching for Link as well," Cia declared. "...Gabdinga... Do you think...that bitch Lana had anything to do with Link escaping?"

"If you mean the intruder, then perhaps," Gabdinga concluded. "She was the only one down here with Link when I left," Cia said. "I beat her filthy ass senseless. Unless... She somehow conjured outside help! That sneaky little _whore_! Gabdinga, you hurry and pull a search party together! I am counting on you! In the meantime, I will be on the look out as well!"

"Understood, my _Lady_ _of_ _Darkness_," Gabdinga drawled maliciously, his eyes glowing solid purple, dashing out of the dungeons.

Cia leapt through the massive cavity she created, sprinting excessively through the Valley of Seers, her keen senses on high alert.

_Link, my dear! I will not allow you to run away from me! Ever! You are mine forever, whether you like it or not! We are destined, intertwined like an unbreakable string! Nobody controls me! I choose to have you, and you will have me; an everlasting bond! I will show you **true** love! Just wait for me!_

* * *

><p>"L-Link... Kulenty'ria Harbor is a little ways from here. We can...escape to an island called Jakeetania. That island is occupied by a small group from Cia's army. The reason being is because no one has lived on that ancient island for centuries, so Cia sees no threat, but she still wants it for its resources and for her own selfish sake," Lana elucidated. "However, we still need to be cautious until we get off the island to our next location."<p>

"Understood, Lady Lana. We move out now, troops! Hurry!" Impa commanded. "Lana... You sure you are fine?" Link inquired. "Yes... However, my strength slowly recovers as we speak," Lana responded. "The red potion you gave me has worked wonders, yet that fight... I still need a little more time, dear Link. Do not worry."

* * *

><p>Link and the Hylian Army arrived at Kulenty'ria Harbor, hurrying onto a large black pirate ship called the Deathecontra, the black sail billowing in the mild, eerie wind. The sail possessed the Hunimyian Crest, which was the Cythenia Anaconda with two Utelenu Swords parallel to the Cythenia Anaconda. Impa swiftly sliced the rope holding the Deathecontra to the port with one of her Hugrenex Daggers.<p>

"Now, we set sail! Destination: Jakeetania Island!" Lana exclaimed vehemently, throwing the steering wheel to the right.

_Lana...is a navigator? As well as the famous Light Sorceress? The Lady of Light... She is so mysterious and special..._

When the Deathecontra was halfway from Kulenty'ria Harbor, Link heard his name ferociously being called; it was a combination of feminine and evil. Link hesitantly turned toward Kulenty'ria Harbor, noticing Cia sharply pointing her Hunimyian Staff at him, grinning, her eyes glowing solid crimson, her black aura surrounding her body, the foreboding wind blowing tempestuously.

"Sorceress Cia...is the Devil... A pure demoness..." Link whispered fearfully, shivering. "Link, no! Do not fear her! Cia feeds off _anything_ negative!" Lana warned. "Kill her with kindness! Kill her with positivity! I know it sounds far-fetched, but it is true: destroy malevolence with benevolence!"

Dark Sorceress Cia outstretched her arms to either side of her body, leaning her head back, laughing maniacally as the Deathecontra sailed away from Kulenty'ria Harbor, the wind howling, black blood starting to precipitate, Link staring apprehensively at Cia as if she was a malignant goddess come to haunt him. A menacing organ commenced playing, its demonic melody echoing throughout the Valley of Seers, further adding to the dreadful atmosphere, Cia's sinister power increasing due to its wicked frequency.

_Link... This is not over! You will see things my way, for my love for you exceeds everything humans, or worthless peasants, could ever understand! I am on a wavelength that is matchless! I cannot wait to have your fine body. I want to feel your heat. I want to taste you from head to toe. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to hear you moan. I want to feel your pulse race as I ride you relentlessly. Hmm... How delicious! I think I know where you are headed, honey, but in due time, Cia. We will meet again, my eternal love. Sooner than you think._


	9. Refuge in Paradise

Dark Sorceress Cia sauntered from Kulenty'ria Harbor, her malicious grin unrelenting.

"Mistress, have you found your treasure?" Gabdinga inquired, dashing toward Cia, a small group of Darknuts and Lizalfos trailing Gabdinga. "And... This music and black blood...uh...nevermind..."

_"Prepare a boat now! We set sail within a few hours!" _Cia ordered firmly, her voice demonic. "Mistress... Are you alright? I want to help you... but-"

_"Does it look like I give a fuck about your care? Get moving, lest every last one of you want to meet my unquenchable wrath!" _Cia screeched, striking the ground with the Hunimyian Staff, a tremor shaking throughout the Valley of Seers.

_What? Is this... Cia's power? Or...the Scepter of Time's might? Better do as she says!_

"Let us go to Kulenty'ria Harbor, men! Move out!" Gabdinga declared.

Cia watched as Gabdinga, the Darknuts and the Lizalfos hurried to Kulenty'ria Harbor, her solid crimson eyes glaring dangerously.

_Link... I miss you already. What... What do I have to do to get you to love me, honey? What the fuck does a sorceress have to do? This is so frustrating!_

Rubescent tears cascaded down Cia's cheeks, the tear drops falling off of her gorgeous face, striking the ground, burning through it.

* * *

><p><em>Cia... Cia... I do not understand you. You commit evil atrocities yet you...seem to like someone like me? This... This does not make any sense. Yet... Ever since she kidnapped me, she has...been nothing but...kind to me. Too kind that she chastised her minions severely over me when they became too disorderly, wanting to harm me. Though, Cia does have a problem with a thing called personal space. <em>

_Nevertheless, I sensed Cia's generosity, and it was...pure, sincere...heartwarming. This is strange. A villainess loving me? I guess...I guess I have a lot to learn about life and its many treasures and pitfalls. I...I should...I should...talk to her the next time we meet. If worse comes to worse, I will fight her until I die!_

Link and the Hylian Army was drawing near Jakeetania Island, preparing to disembark.

"Hero! Wake up, will ya? Quit daydreamin'!" Darunia joked, lightly slapping Link on his back. "Alright, Chief Goron, alright! It is merely-"

"No need to explain, kid. You'll be fine. You're the Chosen One for a reason," Darunia said solemnly. "That is almost... That is almost the same thing Madam Lana said," Link stated. "Both of those women... Hmm... They have a large, unconditional heart for you, lad. Since I'm your friend, don't hesitate to ask me for advice. But, if you want to brave this alone, I won't take it personal!" Darunia laughed. "Sir Goron... I appreciate this. Truly," Link claimed humbly. "Call me Darunia, kid," Darunia announced. "Link," Link said.

"Alright, everyone! This is Jakeetania Island! I will be your guide since I know this place better than most!" Lana asserted.

* * *

><p>As the Hylian Army gathered around, listening to Impa giving them instructions, Lana approached Link, who was sitting on the grass under a palm tree, staring at the clear blue sky; the red and black clouds dispersed when they neared Jakeetania Island.<p>

"Link... I have to talk with you...alone," Lana stated somberly. "Of course, but about what?" Link asked. "You will see. Follow me, please," Lana answered ambiguously.

Link and Lana walked deep into Parre'ago Jungle, listening to the birds chirping, the moisture intensifying the humidity. Lana ceased, Link almost bumping into her from behind.

"Lana... What is the issue? Why did we have to go so far into this hot jungle?" Link inquired, shaking the collar of his tunic for proper air circulation. "Link... I never thanked you the right way for saving me from Cia. I owe you my life. I owe you everything, Link," Lana responded amorously, turning to Link. "Lana, you do not have to worry about-"

Lana placed her index finger on Link's lips, shushing him soothingly.

"Hush, Link. Just... Hush," Lana purred, embracing Link, kissing his lips.

Link attempted to talk, but Lana deepened the kiss to keep him silent. Eventually, Link surrendered, allowing Lana to control the abrupt intimacy. Lana squeezed Link, moaning blithely, kissing him passionately, Link's eyes rolling in the back of his head in bliss, never experiencing vehement affection, unless it was Cia molesting him on her daily rounds, yet Lana's love rivaled Cia's adoration. Lamentably, Lana pulled away from Link for oxygen, softly panting.

_That... That was beautiful! She taste so good, almost like a certain someone. But... Now... There is Cia... And Lana. Great. This is not good. I will not, under no circumstances, let this get out of control! Damn it! Why me?_

"There is a sacred temple near here that we _must_ explore. It could help strengthen you and unleash potential that your predecessors never fully awakened," Lana claimed, ambling bewitchingly away from Link, gradually disappearing. _"Come, dear. I await you. Your hidden potential is key to defeating Cia should the worst arrives."_


	10. The Sacred Temple of Gredaritama

Dark Sorceress Cia and an adequate amount of her elite minions were aboard the Scythekana, one of her most powerful and sturdy pirate ships. Cia left most of her other troops at Hunimya Castle as a safety measure.

"How many times must I tell you dis? I know dis _very_ well, okay? I know dis! You understand me?" an angry Darknut named Dazringar inquired indignantly. "Shut up, metal face! 'Fore all your armor hits the dirt, dumbnuts!" a Lizalfos named Kaeleza taunted, laughing hysterically. "No! No! You shut up, okay? You stay off my line, or I beat you ass, okay? You no forget it! I no fucking like you on my line!" Dazringar ranted irately, stomping his foot. "I will show you, how we do, in my country!"

"We are from the same country, dumbass!" Kaeleza countered amusingly, falling onto the red carpeted floor, striking his hand on it repeatedly. "Fuck! I can't breathe because of his stupid ass! I'm dying laughing!"

"You know what? Fuck dis! I see you assholes later! Remember, stay _off_ my line or I beat you stupid asses!" Dazringar shouted, rising from his seat in the lounge, going into the restroom, slamming the door. "I bet your dumbass gonna break the toilet seat, dumbnuts!" Kaeleza teased. "Fuck you! When I tell you I know dis, I tell you I know dis for a fucking reason! Now shut up!" Dazringar yelled.

* * *

><p>Cia was at the bow of the Scythekana, her arms crossed, her expression serious, staring at the endless horizon of the Deadan'che'sia Ocean. Cia conjured her two black Utelenu Swords, grasping them, scraping them together menacingly, the ruby stone embedded in each respective sword's guard glowing wickedly.<p>

_I am coming for you, my love. If Lana and the rest of those worthless rodents get in my way, I will kill them! Each and every last one of them will draw their last pathetic breath before I so kindly take it from them permanently! Nothing will stand in my way of what **rightfully **belongs to **me**!_

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Lady Lana and Link?" Impa inquired. "I bet the hero's poundin' that sweet pussy in the jungle. Lucky bastard," a Hylian Soldier whispered. "I'd do everything imaginable to that delicious girl. <em>Everything<em>."

"Seriously, or she's probably fucking the shit outta him. Could go both ways, man," a Hylian Captain murmured. "I think I know what they're doing and where they went!" Darunia said gleefully. "They went into that jungle to-"

Darunia placed his hand against his mouth, kissing it ardently, emphasizing that Link and Lana were becoming intimate. Darunia observed everyone, seeming quite surprised that they were all staring at him with blank expressions.

"What?" Darunia questioned. "You rock-head! You think they would do _that_ at a time like this?" Twili Midna reproached. "Nobody asked you, you stuck-up bitch!" Darunia retaliated. "Basically, what I'm saying is, when a man and a woman love each other, they fu-"

"Enough! Settle down, everyone. Please," Zelda stated calmly. "Listen, if they do not return by sundown, we will send out a search party. Until then, gather supplies, such as firewood and things of that nature. If you are not sure of what is edible, please refrain from eating it as it could be poisonous. If you encounter wildlife, such as insects, snakes or perhaps anything of threatening caliber, use precaution, first-aid, and most importantly, protect one another. I will do my part as well. You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>After trekking through Parre'ago Jungle, Link arrived at the sacred temple Lana mentioned, who was sitting idly atop of the massive ruins, swinging her legs nonchalantly.<p>

"I have been waiting for you, dear," Lana purred, leaping, Link effortlessly catching Lana bridle-style. "What is this place?" Link asked. "This is the ancient temple of the demi-god Gredaritama," Lana answered. "He was a great man that lived five thousand years ago. Cia saw him as a threat, defeating him without using much of her power. In this temple, Link, lies a sacred chamber that can possibly help _you_. You are the pure-hearted Chosen One. So, perhaps this could work in your favor."

"And... If it does not?" Link question skeptically. "Well... If you do not successfully reveal your potential, you...will die," Lana claimed sadly. "So, this is an all or nothing situation, Link! I believe in you! I promise I will not leave your side!"

Lana leapt from Link's hold, taking off her shoes and blue stockings, running into the temple.

_What the hell is Lana thinking running around barefooted? This place is old and dirty! Fuck it! I guess I have to babysit her! Fuck my goddess-forsaken **life**!_

Link gathered Lana's belongings, hurrying after her.

* * *

><p>Lana and Link reached the Sacred Chamber of Gredaritama, Lana sprinting toward the altar, Link setting Lana's accouterments in the corner of Gredaritama's Sacred Chamber.<p>

_"Igasu nei Shueru Oei kies juer olea." (Show the Chosen One his true power.)_ Lana stated in an otherworldly voice, closing her eyes, moving her hands above the altar in a slow, rhythmic fashion.

Lana's apparition happily leapt from her body, looking about Gredaritama's Sacred Chamber until she saw Link, winking and blowing a kiss at him. Apparition Lana sauntered seductively toward Link, outstretching her arm, her hand penetrating his chest, yet he felt nothing but a soothing sensation.

Apparition Lana pulled Link's apparition from him, taking Apparition Link to the center of the room. Apparition Lana stared lovingly at Apparition Link, lying on the floor, reaching up her skirt, pulling off her undergarment, tossing them aside.

_"Take me... Dearest love,"_ Apparition Lana purred. "Uh... Lana? What the hell is going on here? Why are...me...and...you...uh..." Link stammered uncertainly. _"Link, this sacred chamber reveals people's deepest desires, their most dearly kept secrets,"_ Lana said amorously, an enormous blue flame igniting on the altar, ancient inscriptions on the walls and ceiling glowing the same color. _"Do not worry. Let them...or us...mingle."_

"Uh... S-Sure..." Link stated anxiously. _"Fumeda nei gues caerpe xawresaw!" (May the hero emerge victorious!) _Lana exclaimed fervently.

Apparition Link lied on top of Apparition Lana, unzipping his pants. Apparition Link thrust inside of Apparition Lana, who screamed blithely, securing her arms and legs endearingly around him, kissing him. Apparition Link thrust within Apparition Lana aggressively, closing his eyes, allowing ecstasy to possess him. Apparition Lana shouted in rapture, squeezing Apparition Link dotingly.

Apparition Link rose off of Apparition Lana, gently rolling her over, lifting her by her hips, thrusting his member into her womanhood, repeatedly shoving within her enthusiastically. Apparition Lana yelled in euphoria, balancing herself on her hands and knees as Apparition Link thrust excitedly inside of her.

"Uh... Okay, Lana. Can we hurry up here? This is... This is truly getting weird," Link claimed nervously. _"It is almost complete, love. And, for the record, nothing is strange about love, darling. Remember that,"_ Lana said earnestly.

Apparition Link lied on his back, Apparition Lana straddling him, grasping his segment, abruptly forcing herself onto his manhood. Apparition Lana proceeded bobbing on Apparition Link, leaning over, kissing him spiritedly, smothering him with infinite love.


	11. Awakening Sacred Power

"Are we _done _yet, Lana? I am tired of looking at us..._fucking_!" Link half-heartedly complained. "Honestly, it is quite arousing, but...I feel wrong also."

_"Do not be ashamed of what we feel, sweetheart. It is natural. Cia also feels that way about you, dear. Do not be discouraged," _Lana soothed. "Well, it still does not help that... Will you two _please_ be quiet for _two _seconds? Damn!" Link exclaimed angrily.

Apparition Lana proceeded making love to Apparition Link, massaging his ears. Apparition Lana observed Link, winking, blowing another kiss at him, licking her lips lustfully, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth, leering at Link through half-lidded eyes. Link crossed his arms, tapping his right foot impatiently, a defiant expression on his handsome visage. Apparition Lana gestured Link to come to her with an index finger, giggling seductively.

"No thank you. I shall pass," Link said firmly. _"I will always love you, Link. Forever and ever..." _Apparition Lana stated serenely. "Wait... What? Why?" Link asked guiltily. _"Because you are a true hero... My hero!__" _Apparition Lana responded vehemently, climaxing. "_No one can **ever **replace you! You do not need superpowers to save people! You...are special, so special that you can overcome evil being resourceful rather than supercharged. However, what I am about to show you will gift you with a means to overcome the most terrible of evil. Do not die on me! Save Cia for me, please! ...Farewell... Eternal love..."_

Tears cascaded down Apparition Lana's countenance, Link dashing toward Apparition Lana, gently wiping her tears away. Apparition Lana smiled, kissing the back of Link's hand, her and Apparition Link gradually disappearing. Apparition Lana mouthed "I love you" before vanishing completely, Link feeling as if Lana passed away when she was within the same room. Link hung his head in sadness, Lana approaching him, gingerly setting her delicate hands on his cheeks.

"Link... Do not worry. I am here... Okay? I am here," Lana assured. "Now, take the Master Sword and hold it toward the Flordura Flame."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword from Lana's aura scabbard, walking toward the Flordura Flame. Link held the blade of the Master Sword within the Flordura Flame, sensing incredible sacred power circulate throughout his body. When the divine might began pushing against the Master Sword from inside of the Flordura Flame, Link pushed against it, Lana standing behind Link, placing her hands on his, applying her strength to keep the Master Sword within the Flordura Flame. Link's body commenced flashing white in intermediate intervals, Link feeling the sacrosanct influence change him drastically.

"Link, jump into the Flordura Flame to prove you are worthy," Lana stated. "What? Are you serious?" Link inquired worriedly. "Link, in order to truly obtain the Flordura Power, you need to go inside the flame to prove you are worthy of it," Lana answered. "And... As I stated earlier, if you are afraid or are deemed unworthy, you will die."

"Great..." Link claimed dismally. "Stop worrying. You are worthy in my eyes. Now go," Lana urged.

Link bravely leapt into the Flordura Flame, his entire body glowing white, the Triforce of Courage shining brightly, Link's scream of agony echoing throughout Gredaritama's Sacred Chamber.

"Hmm... He is being purified. So, Link is worthy. I should have known," Lana said.

Link fell backwards out of the Flordura Flame, half-conscious, Lana catching Link, falling onto her buttocks. Lana sensed Link's fantastic internal transformation, his power exceeding Gredaritama's might, yet it was not entirely awakened; Link would have to train and put himself in harm's way in order for the remainder of the Flordura Power to reveal itself.

"When you are ready, we should head back to reassure everyone of our safety," Lana suggested. "I am immensely proud of you, Link. You are capable of things a normal man dreams of doing. You _are_ special."


	12. The Celestial Hero of Another Dimension

"Anchor the Scythekana on the other side of the island. I want to go to shore unnoticed," Cia ordered. "As you wish, Mistress Cia," the Darknut navigating the Scythekana obeyed, his voice gruff.

Dark Sorceress Cia eagerly leapt from the Scythekana once it reached Pindema'houza Beach, sensing a subtle sacred power nearby. Cia inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, exhaling with a fierce growl, scraping the Utelenu Swords together.

"My Mistress... She is losing her composure. I do not like this..." the Darknut noted pessimistically, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Srideiya, you are in charge of guarding the Scythekana. Remember, you are my most trusted warrior, especially compared to that pathetic Gabdinga. Please... Do not fail me..." Cia said calmly, turmoil in her eyes. "Anything you wish for, Mistress Cia, you shall have!" Srideiya stated resolutely, kneeling on one knee.

"Thank you, Srideiya. I... Appreciate it..." Cia claimed nicely, dashing toward Parre'ago Jungle. "Please... Be careful...my dearest Mistress Cia..." Srideiya said dolefully, tears cascading from within his helmet.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mister Sacred Star Man, thank you for rescuing me and the blue fish lady here. Me and my bugs truly appreciate it!" Agitha, the Insect Princess, stated gratefully. "How many times must I tell you, bug girl? My name is Ruto! <em>Ruto<em>, goddamn it!" Ruto, the Zora Princess, exclaimed angrily. "You both are very welcome," Tetsu'reidza Courage, the Celestial Hero, claimed politely.

Tetsu'reidza Courage has dark skin, very short, trimmed dark hair, dark eyebrows, a handsome countenance, and glistening emerald eyes that possessed a white pupil and two black rings. Courage was wearing the Spezei'oda Uniform, having an extensive dark headband with his insignia, a long black jacket that has elaborate designs on either side, a black vest possessing ancient markings, dark fingerless gloves, black pants that was fastened by a dark belt having silver emblems, and dark buckle boots. Courage appears to be twenty-one years of age.

Courage has the Transdeiru Sword, which was an incandescent silver, sheathed within the light blue yet elegantly crafted Savei'heila Scabbard, the Vydoran Shield latched onto the Transdeiru Sword's hilt. The Vydoran Shield was round and black, having Courage's coat of arms in the middle, eight small yet powerful sapphire gems, the Trutheisia Stones, circling the border of the Vydoran Shield in moderate intervals, the Transdeiru Sword's guard possessing the almightly Xensaitsu Emerald. Courage was greatly versatile and an incredibly skilled Mixed Martial Artist.

"Aren't you hot, Mister Star Courage? This heat is making my bugs weep for shade," Agitha complained. "No, Princess Agitha. Temperature does not affect me as it does everyone else. I am very fortunate for this," Courage claimed humbly. "We have been traveling together for over a month now, yet all we have been doing is slaying hordes of monsters. What could possibly be going on?"

"I haven't a clue, Celestial Knight, but those bastards are the reason my home, Lake Hylia, is a damned mess! I want retribution for this!" Ruto yelled irately. "In due time, Princess Ruto. I will assist you in any way I can," Courage assured. "I sense people a few yards away from our current position. We should meet with them."

"What if they're hostile, Mister Courage?" Agitha whined, grasping Courage's cape. "Then I will protect you and Princess Ruto, as I have always done," Courage comforted. "Besides, judging by their aura, they seem nice, but I will be on guard in case that changes."

Tetsu'reidza Courage, Ruto, and Agitha proceeded in the direction Courage felt local life forms.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... I can <em>feel<em> you. I can _sense _you. My love... You are _here_..." Cia stated absent-mindedly, sauntering into Gredaritama's Sacred Temple. "And... And... _And_... _She _is here with him! Fuck this! That _bitch_ is _dead_!"

Cia hurried down the corridor, looking in all of the desolated rooms, her sharp senses nearly impaired due to the consecrated nature of Gredaritama's Sacred Temple. Cia rushed upstairs to the highest point, sprinting toward large wooden double doors.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Something evil is rapidly coming this way! Link, please wake up! We have to get out of here quick!" Lana worried. "I fear that it may be-"<p>

"Ha! I _finally_ found you, _bitch_!" Cia vociferated, kicking the massive doors open, grinning widely, chuckling evilly. "What the _fuck_ do we have here? One blue-haired _bitch_, with no _shoes _or _stockings_ on, has her _filthy_ arms around _my_ love, who _seems_ to be _asleep_. I assume you have no _underwear_ on as well? You repugnant _whore_. Hmm... How should I take this situation?"

"Cia... No...it is not what you think! You have to listen! Please!" Lana begged. "Lana... I despise _everything_ that is you. You know that, right? You _should_," Cia claimed resentfully, her eyes flashing crimson, ambling predatorily around Lana and Link. "Gredaritama... What a fool he was. He thought he could oppose me. He was strong, I will give him that. But in the _end_... Yes, he met his _end_."

"Cia, you have to stop this! Link would disapprove of this and you know it!" Lana asserted. "Burn in hell, you _worthless_ cunt!" Cia growled. "You are lucky Link is within your arms, otherwise I would have burned you to cinders or chopped you into pieces by now!"

"If you want to fight me, Cia. Fine. I accept your challenge. Winner keeps Link," Lana announced boldly, carefully setting Link against the altar. "You actually _believe_ you can _defeat _me? Do you not recall what happened to your pathetic hide last time? I do not know what happened to have you think this nonsense, but you will soon reconsider," Cia declared. "After I butcher you, my many Dinolfos will enjoy devouring your _disgusting_ body parts. As for Link, you need not worry for him. He will be in good hands."


	13. Great Opposition

"Greetings. I am Tetsu'reidza Courage. This is Princess Agitha and Princess Ruto. It is a pleasure to meet you," Courage introduced. "By the way, my name is pronounced _Coo-rahj_, if you were concerned."

"Well, the pleasure is mine, Sir Courage. I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule Kingdom," Zelda announced, blushing. "I take it you do not hail from this dimension. I have read all about your valiant endeavors. You are an Astral'ailian, an extremely rare and powerful sacred star being. You are very extraordinary. You landed in Nirentulan Kingdom, assisting the beautiful Goddess, Elunirei, there. From then on, you helped those on different planets with there plights. Simply astounding..."

"Y-Yes... You...are indeed correct. How do you know so much about me when we come from different locations?" Courage questioned. "I have a grand library at Hyrule Castle!" Zelda answered eagerly. "Throughout Hyrule's history, the Hylian Royal Family have recorded the events that happened here...and elsewhere. Most are kept secret from the public for fear of conspiracy."

"Yes... Well...uh...the Heroic Link. He is quite admirable. I respect men like him. I assume he is here?" Courage inquired. _"Affirmative, Sir Courage. Link is accompanied by Lady Lana, the Light Sorceress," _Fi confirmed. _"It has been quite sometime since they departed within that thick jungle. I pray they are safe."_

"In that case, I will search for them myself," Courage affirmed, sauntering toward Parre'ago Jungle. "No! Please don't leave me, Mister Star Courage! Stay here with us!" Agitha cried, pulling Courage's cape. "Princess Agitha... Please cease this at once. I... Have to make sure the rest of Queen Zelda's team is fairing well..." Courage stated. "No! I'm not letting you go!" Agitha persisted stubbornly.

"The young princess has a point, Divine Hero. We could use this time to fill you in on what is happening, and vice versa," Impa suggested. "...Agreed. I am willing to hear you all, in addition to telling my tale," Courage concurred. "Yay! Thank you, Mister Star Courage!" Agitha exclaimed happily, leaping into Courage's arms, who held her bridle-style.

Courage sighed, shaking his head. Courage looked toward Parre'ago Jungle, sensing something foreboding on the far side, frowning.

_Something, or someone, is giving off an extremely evil aura. It is disgusting. I did not want to tell Princess Agitha and Princess Ruto for fear of them becoming greatly apprehensive. When all is done here, if the two people the refined blue lady mentioned does not return, I will search for them on my own._

* * *

><p>Lana kicked Cia's stomach, followed by a swift roundhouse left kick to her cheek. Cia landed on the floor, spewing black blood, snarling viciously. Cia rose from off of the floor, glaring venomously at Lana, panting.<p>

"What...? You were a fucking pushover at my castle! What the hell is this? I will fucking cut you in half, you wretched whore!" Cia shouted, charging at Lana.

Cia attacked with a left horizontal arc, partially slicing Lana's cheek, Lana hissing in anguish. When Cia attempted to strike Lana with a vertical arc, Lana nimbly leapt rearward, abruptly dashing forward, delivering an uppercut to Cia's chin. Cia yelled in agony, gliding upward, plummeting toward the floor, landing harshly on her back.

"You... You damned bitch. I... Fucking hate you..." Cia stated, sluggishly rising, dispelling the Utelenu Swords. "Why? What the hell did I ever do to your miserable ass, Cia? Huh?" Lana asked assertively. "I... Am your dark half, dumbass. We... Are not meant...to get along. Think about that after I send you to the Devil. No wait... I _am_ the Devil!" Cia bellowed, rushing toward Lana.

Cia teleported, instantly reappearing behind Lana, securing her right arm around her neck, holding her in the chokehold. Lana struggled to escape Cia's grasp, gasping for oxygen.

"Nap time, bitch!" Cia taunted. "You put up a damned good fight for a slut. But as you know, I _am_ the _greatest_!" Cia boasted, summoning one of her red and black Snakerande Daggers.

Cia stabbed the left side of Lana's waist, Lana screeching in intense affliction. Cia laughed demonically, twisting the Snakerande Dagger. Lana repeatedly struck Cia's ribs with her right elbow, Cia releasing Lana while staggering backward. Lana fell onto her right knee, pulling the Snakerande Dagger from her waist.

Cia held her right side indignantly, growling, slowly straddling toward Lana, her left hand outstretched. When Cia was within range, Lana quickly threw the Snakerande Dagger at her, penetrating her navel. Cia suddenly ceased, collapsing onto her hands and knees, groaning. Lana conjured the Steel Kokiri Spear, languidly standing.

_I have to end this. Link... I may never see you again if this last attempt works in my favor. However, Cia and I are the same being, so I must try to save her wretched hide as well. I love you, Link. I love you so much. I will always appreciate everything that is you._

_"This... This is...not...f-fucking over, you...dirty wench..."_ Cia claimed evilly, her eyes shining solid crimson, her black aura, the Hellugra Aura, surrounding her body. _"Yes. It is over, Cia. You have lost. **We** have lost..."_ Lana declared serenely, her eyes beaming solid blue.

**Stay tuned...**


End file.
